Scars
by org 13 is best
Summary: A story about the destiny trio hiding their scars as not to worry their parents. Inspired by the image used as the thumbnail. My first fanfic so it wont be the best out there.
1. Questions

When everyone had returned to their respective homes after the final battle Kairi and Riku decided it would be best not to tell their parents where they were or what had happened more then "That they had been adventuring and sora decided to continue adventuring longer then them." This was so that they would cause as little amount of worry to their parents as possible. Once Sora returned they got together to decide if they should reveal the whole story, but the fear of what their parents would think of the stories behing their scars prevented them from doing so.

It had been several months since the decision to hide their scars had been made. Sora, Riku and Kairi had not been enjoying the beach that the three once coveted. Haveing noticed this Sora's mother Hikaru out of worry made the decision to get togeather with Riku's mother Miku and Kairi's adopted father Bob, who is the current mayor, to organize a beach day the next day to encourage their children to get out and have some fun.

The three teens were apprehensive about the ordeal. While it was true they were afraid that their parents would see their scars that adorned their torsos they wanted to make their parents happy. They all prepared for the day by getting the usual supplies for the beach, everything from snacks to towels. It was at this point Kairi realized that her, Sora, and Riku had a problem. So she immediately pulled out her phone to text the group chat she was in alongside Sora and Riku.

"Guys how are we going to hide our...you know whats tomorrow." Kairi texted.

"Me and Sora can just keep our shirts on tomorrow." Riku replyed instantly knowing what Kairi meant.

"We can do that but what about my back and your hand. i dont have a one piece anymore and your wrist band will be out of place big time."

"You can borrow one of my shirts Kairi, no one will ask much if its one of mine." Sora suggested.

"Ok that fixes one problem what about mine? Im lucky enough my mom hadn't noticed my wrist before we left for the mark of mastery exam."

"Well you and Sora are always practicing with those wooden swords why not say you sprained it while practicing and put a ace bandage over it?"

"... i guess that will have to work." Riku agreed.

"Ok we have our plan, tomorrow ill bring Kairi a shirt before breakfast and then we hope everything works." was Sora reply.

The three of them then texted their good nights to each other and went to bed. Each worrying and hopeing the next day would go as planned.

The three familys would met up at the beach facing the isle that the children would play at when they were young. It was at 10:30, as to get a good spot for the day when they gathered. They wore what they had planed to Kairi with Sora's tee shirt over ther pink two piece, the princess had picked his shirt that had a heart on it as it had fit her role as a princess of heart. Sora was wearing red trunks and his shirt with a crown on the front. And Riku was wearing blue trunks with a plain black shirt and the ace bandage over his left wrist.

The three familys were having fun with all of them enjoying the water and the comaraderie that they all shaired. After a few hours Hikaru called everyone.

"ITS LUNCH TIME EVERYONE COME GET SOME SANDWICHES!"

Everyone sat down in a circle with kairi to Sora's right and Riku to his left and each respective parent across from their child. As they started to eat the group started to talk about the food and how their past few days was.

"These sandwiches are great Miss H did you make them?"asked Riku.

"No they were made by the chefs at the major's house." was Hikaru's reply.

"Wait, Kairi you have personal chefs at your house?" Sora asked.

"Yes...we have." Kairi answered shyly.

"Man why do you get things like personal chefs?" he jested.

Knowing where Sora was going with this Riku replyed with "Well she is a princess after all."

"Will the two of you ever live that down?" Kairi asked while blushing heavily.

At this point the parents were thoroughly confused wondering if they missed a inside joke. It was at this point that Bob noticed something that he wanted to ask about.

"Hey why do you three still have your shirts on? Surely it would be easyer to dry off if you took them off." the mayor asked.

Once the teens heard this the immediately stopped laughing and froze for a moment. Sora's hand placed his hand on the middle of his chest, Kairi moved her left hand behind her back going up at a awkwardly steep angle, and Riku placed his left hand over his right hip. Each then quickly replyed with some form of "I just wanted to leave it on."

At this point Miku also decided to ask about her son's wrist.

"Honey why is your wrist bandaged like that?"

Riku was so nervous he nearly couldent get his rehearsed reply out "I...uhhh...sprained it practicing my swordsmanship yesterday."

Bob was about to point out that he was swimming just fine just a moment ago when all of a sudden the mayor got a call.

"What is it, i told you i was having a family day and i dident want to be bothered...fine ill come in to settle the matter." Bob then hung up his phone. "It looks like im going to have to cut it short here. A emergency just came up at the office that i have to go deal with."

"We understand." was Hikaru response.

Following the clean up the group said their goodbyes and separated to head home for the night. The next day Hikaru, Miku, and Bob got together for there usual lunch outing and they had been wondering about the weird way that their childern started to act at the beach.

"The kids certainly were acting a bit weird yesterday when we sat down to eat." Bob said to open the conversation.

"Well they are teens" perhaps they have just hit the phase that they feel awkward about their own body?" replyed Miku.

"Mabye, i dont know Kairi used to love trying on new fashions with her friends and the maids but she hasn't gone out shopping with anyone since the three of them went out on that 'adventure' they are so vague about."

"Speaking of habitual changes since said adventure, i dont know about you Miku, sora used to never wear a shirt around the house but ever since they disappeared for that year i dont think i have seen him without one since."

"Riku never had that habit." said Miku "But now that you mention it i dont think i have seen him without that wrist band on his left wrist..."

"Mabye we are missing something? asked Bob "Should we sit down and talk to them? I mean they dont socialize as much as they used to on top of these abrupt changes."


	2. Steps

It had been a week since the beach day. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were talking after a long day.

"I dont know about you guys but it is getting harder to do things related to our 'jobs.' My mom has been keeping a eye on me at all times, especially at the house." Started Sora.

"I know what you mean." Agreed Kairi. "The maids have been realy insistent about trying on new clothing. I got one of them to reveal my dad put them up to it."

"I wouldent say my mom has done anything like that." Said Riku. "But my wristbands have been going missing. I would have run out if it wasent for all the Munny we get from killing Heartless."

"..."

"Mabye we should just tell them." Said Kairi.

"WHAT NO! Nope not going to do it! Do you know how my mom would act if she knew i died...TWICE! she would pad my room with bubble wrap and then lock me in it till i was 80." Argued Sora.

"If my mom knew how i turned evil she would never forgive me." Riku said out of shame.

"Riku we all know it wasent your fault...But i see you guy's point" Replyed Kairi. "Im just afraid of what will happen if they find out themselves."

"Listen we will tell them...eventually. But i dont think now is the time. I will call the king and the other groups to make sure we dont get 'unwanted guests' or non-human friends showing up untill then." Was Riku's reply.

"That would be great." Kairi then looked at the time. "Well i got to go i have a appointment with a math tutor. See you guys later." As Kairi left she gave Sora a kiss on the cheek and waved at Riku.

"Well i gotta go make some calls see you tomorrow for magic practice." Said Riku as he prepared to leave.

"Thanks again for the help and ya see ya bro." Replyed Sora as they parted with a fist bump.

The game of cat and mouse continued for the next month. Sora was being carefull of his mother's watchfull gaze, Riku was being distant with his own mother, and Kairi was being selective on what clothing she would try on while with the maids and her friends to keep her back covered to try aan keep her dad happy.

The parents meet up once more for lunch and to once again speak about their children.

"How is your progress with Sora and Kairi? asked Miku

Glumly Hikaru anwered with "Not good, ive been trying to keep a eye on Sora but he keeps seeming to dissapear before i can find anything out about him."

"Kairi has started to hang out with her friends a bit more, but she got one of the maids to reveal what i was doing. So she is just trying to do the bare minimum to cover her tracks." said Bob

Miku then sighed "So about the same luck as me with Riku. Im afraid he will be old enough to move out before i can figure out why he is so distant with me.

"Should...Should we just get them together and ask them up front about it." suggested Hikaru

"We might have to." agreed Miku

After pondering this Bob nodded in agreement. "We will confront them at my house. We can claim i wanted to celebrate their health."

"Ok how about we do it on Saturday?" added Miku

"Sounds good ill make a casserole so Sora wont be suspicious." answered Hikaru

"It seems we are in agreement. I will see you ladies then i have to get back to work before the city throws me a cerve ball of its own." said Bob as he left

"I better go get ingredients for the casserole ill talk to you later Miku."

"Ok stay safe see you Saturday." replyed Miku hugging Hikaru

* * *

Sorry for taking so long and kind of a short chapter im not good at this.

I have decided i will do 1 more part after this. I have a base idea of what i want to write but i warn you wit might take me a git to find the right words fot it.


	3. Answers

That night the parents announced to the trio about the "party" on Saturday. Kairi quickly texted the other two.

"GUYS PROBLEM!!! BIG PROBLEM!!!"

"Let me guess the party?" asked Sora

"YES AND MY DAD WANTS ME TO WERE A DRESS!!!"

"Kairi take off caps and take a deep breath." replied Riku "Better?"

It took a few minutes but eventualy the reply came "Ya sorry about that."

"Its ok, i know how you feel im in the same boat i was told formal wear too...so no wristband."

"Wait...you guys have to wear fancy things?" replyed a puzzled Sora "When i asked my mom what to wear she said 'whatever.'"

"Something smells fishy." Riku said

Sora immediately replyed with the joke "You would know with that nose."

"Sora i love you, i have and will die for you, but take this seriously."

"Yes dear" was the banter between the couple

"I mean we might be being set up here." said Riku "we should be careful what we talk about Saturday."

"Should we call someone for backup and run interference?" Asked Sora "We havent seen any Heartless in a while but the party would be a tempting buffet for them."

"I think we should be fine. we will have three Keyblade Wielders and they dont seem to come here often." answered Riku

"...You better have not jinxed us." Kairi hoped

"Well we will find out on Saturday ill talk to you guys later i need to go buy a nice shirt and mabye a blazer and some very tall gloves." replyed Riku

"I can bring one of my dress jackets for you Kairi hopefully the same trick will work twice." suggested sora

"I better get some sleep ttyl Riku. Love you Sora"

"Love you too princess."

* * *

Saturday came faster then any if them hoped. that morning Sora used his high jump abilities to pass one of his jackets thrue Kairi's window on the 2ed floor before his mom got up.

Riku and his mother arived at Kairi's house at around 12:30. Sora and his mother arrived not long after. As soon as Sora reached the living room of the house he knew that it would be a long day. Not only were both Kairi and Riku in formal gear, Kairi wearing once of Sora's black jackets over a pink dress and Riku in a dark blue blazer being careful to not show his left hand as he dident have gloves on, but Bob was not, and there was not form a decoration in the house.

Bob then spoke up "I want to apologize in advance and clarify that i was the one that suggested this plan to your mothers."

It was then Miku's turn " Its just that you three have been so distant lately and it has started to worry us."

"We have each seen the three of you at times with a thousand yard stare..." Lastly it was Hikaru to speak up "The only kind that we have seen in our grand parents after the great war."

"So please can yo-" Bob was then cut off when the three young adults pushed their parents to the ground.

"REFLECT" Sora and Kairi shouted in unison putting up a barrier just as the wall of the house explodes open revealing a swarm a black creatures with yellow eyes and long antennae along with 3 large giants with a heart shaped whole in their chest.

"...You jinxed us Riku."

"No time for that Sora i got the swarm of Neo shadows you get the Darksides, Kairi your on long range support and makeing sure none of them reach our parents."

"I just wanted a normal week." Sora stated as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"Sorry dear we both know that will never happened." Kairi said as she summoned Destiny's embrace.

"Guys less being cinnamon rolls more killing heartless." Was the last thing said as Riku summoned Braveheart.

And with that the three parents were helpless to watch as their children dived into this swar of...of monsters. Not only fighting the creatures but dismantling this apparent swarm. They saw Riku seemingly teleporting and summoning purple fire, Sora's weapon changed into a red and silver form before shrinking and turning rainbow while his clothing turned white and he was surrounded by swords, and finaly as Kairi summoned lightning from the sky and froze their opponents before incinerating them with torrentsof fire.

It dident take long for all of the heartless to be reduced to black smoke and the three wielders gathered back up in the remains of the living room with their parents.

"That was nice warm up to bad there wasent anything bigger." said sora his shirt now ripped exposing hints of scars.

Riku wasn't in that much of a better situation as he lost his jacket in the battle. "Sora dont make me kick your ass."

"If i wasent dateing Sora i would tell yall to just kiss already."

At this point the trio's parents were comeing out of shock and startedto come out of shock.

"What...what the hell just happened?" asked Miku before looking at her son and seeing his wrist.

"My house...those things destoryed my house..." Bob processed

Hikaru started to sob "I thought i was going to die...and what the hell was Sora doing it looked like he was flyingin that mess."

"Guys...i think its time to tell them." Said Kairi

Gathering their parents on what remained of the couch the 3 prepared for what was about to come.

"Dad, miss Hikaru, miss Miku the truth is we down played our '_adventure.'_" Started Kairi

"We dident want to worry you with how dangerous our quest was." followed up Sora

"Or have you hate us over our mistakes we made along the way..." topped off Riku

"Mom earlier you said the 3 of you have caught us with a thousand yard stare. The truth of why we were like that is on our quest we had to participate in a war in order to stop the destrucion of everything in existence."

"We saw all the horrors of war up close...including the death and destrution... We watched friends die...we had to kill...and in our own ways the three of us all died..."

"Riku honey...if you were truly in this war like you said then of course the three of you wouldent come out the same and feel like you died."

"Mom...i dont mean it felt like we died...i mean we actually have died..."

At this point Sora spoke up " Sooo mom dont get angry but i may have died more then once...like...4 times."

Hikaru almost passed out hearing this

"ANY WAYS the reason we have been so weird is that we are still coming to terms with what happened...and the scars are why we have been so secretive. They represent everything we hate about ourselfs...how i was to weak to do anything."

"...How i have to save everyone even at the cost of myself no matter the situation."

"...How i couldent stop myself from hurting those i care about and what i had to do to redeem myself to...myself."

At this Kairi nodded the boys to remove their shirts as she took off Sora's jacket and turning around allowing their parent to see all of their scars.

The night was long as the 3 explained in full what had happened to them. All of the pain and hardship they endured, how they died and thanks to a chance of fate got brought back,the friends that they gained then lost then regained along the way, and all of their mistakes that they wish they could have taken back.

By the end the three parents where crying hugging their children...no the **Men and Women** that was their children wishing that they could have helped.

* * *

A week has past since then. Sora and Kairi have just finished takeing a walk on the beach before going to the island to go meet Riku.

"I still cant believe our parents know everything about our quest."

"Sora your just surprised your mom dident ground you for life." said Riku

"No im surprised she dident ground me for that and the next 2 lives seeing as she knows i have been brought back before."

"Im just glad Master Yensid was able to send some brooms to fix my house."

The three then sat at their usual spot at the tree

"Im glad my mom forgave me and we dont have to keep hiding our scars." said Riku

"Says you ill keep my back covered thank you very much."

"Riku admit it your really happy you dont have to keep buying wrist sleeves." said sora

"DAMN STRAIGHT THOSE SHITS WERE GETTING EXPENSIVE!"


End file.
